


predictable

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Jin gives Pi a blowjob in a semi-public place.





	predictable

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The rain pours down from nowhere as shoppers rush from store to store, desperate for shelter. Yamapi continues walking leisurely, Jin by his side, both with their few bags of obligation presents, neither bothered much by the rain.

Jin nudges him and lifts his chin in the direction of an abandoned phone booth, and Yamapi shrugs. It’s barely big enough for the two of them, and Jin makes a face at the way they smell soaked from the rain.

Yamapi leans his shoulder against the glass and watches the rain fall around them, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. He has things to do but doesn’t want to go out in _this_ to do them.

“It should let up soon,” Jin says, like he’s reading Yamapi’s mind, and maybe he is. Yamapi doesn’t really have many secrets when it comes to Jin, so he doesn’t mind.

Yamapi sighs in response, resting his cheek against the glass and closing his eyes. The sound of the rain is relaxing, enough to lull him to sleep if he could manage it standing up. He’s considering trying when he feels something that makes his eyes pop open. “Jin?”

Jin’s standing right in front of him, watching him intently. He darts his eyes away guiltily when Yamapi catches him, but he doesn’t move.

“Jin,” Yamapi says in a completely different voice, licking his lips habitually. “What are you doing?”

“Shh,” Jin says, his eyes drifting down and back up, then outside. “Think anyone can see us in here?”

Yamapi turns to glance in the same direction. “I can barely see out, so probably-”

He’s cut off by Jin’s face in his neck, confused for a second and wondering if Jin’s about to cry. He’s just put his hand comfortingly on Jin’s back when he realizes that that’s not the case at all, not even _close_ as Jin’s lips brush along Yamapi’s neck back behind his ear.

“Jin,” Yamapi says again, a shocked whisper. His hand squeezes Jin’s shoulder blade as his knees waver.

“It’s okay,” Jin breathes, grabbing Yamapi by both hips. “I’ve got you.”

Yamapi’s eyes roll back into his head as Jin carries on, pushing his jacket and shirt aside to suck along his collarbone as one of his hands slip under his shirt and migrate to the front. He inhales sharply when Jin flicks his belly button ring, then drifts _down_.

He stops at Yamapi’s belt and Yamapi actually whines, eliciting a chuckle from Jin as he teases the rapidly forming bulge in Yamapi’s pants. “Didn’t take much to talk you into it, did it?”

“Shut up,” Yamapi hisses through his teeth, his other hand fisting Jin’s hair and pulling him down. “You put it there, now do something about it.”

Jin meets his eyes, licking his lips very obscenely as he slides down Yamapi’s chest and kneels before him. Yamapi leans his head back in anticipation, turning to the side and staring unseeingly at the outside world that is blurry from the pounding rain. He feels Jin unfastening his pants and can’t look, wants to pretend that it’s someone else – a girl – except that it’s most definitely Jin’s lips that suck him in and Jin’s hot mouth that surrounds him.

It’s Jin’s name that falls from his lips, Jin’s hair that his fingers twist, and Jin’s groan that has Yamapi rolling his hips and biting back a moan. Jin’s tongue is going at hyper-speed, flicking along the underside of his cock and then licking along the slit on the upstroke. Yamapi doesn’t know where Jin learned how to do this and doesn’t think he wants to, just wants him to keep going _just like that_ as his mouth falls open and he feels himself get closer and closer to release.

Jin sucks along the head and Yamapi arches, coming so hard that it feels like the whole booth is shaking from the force of it. Jin’s lips don’t leave until he’s completely done, falling against the glass and sinking right down to where Jin is.

“Do you think anyone saw?” Jin asks excitedly, tucking Yamapi back into his pants and leaning against him.

“Hope not,” Yamapi mumbles, laughing despite himself. “Maybe they thought you were a girl.”

Jin snorts. “At least I don’t have to get you a Christmas present now.”

“What?” Yamapi replies, prying an eye open to see if Jin’s serious. “Of course you still have to get me a present.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jin says exasperatedly, burrowing against Yamapi until the latter reluctantly put his arm around him. “What do you want?”

Yamapi smirks. “Another one of those.”

Jin pokes him in the side and Yamapi opens his mouth to retort, but Jin’s tongue steals him of his words. His eyes pop open quickly, confirming that it is in fact Jin who is kissing him. He tastes himself and it’s not gross, kind of exhilarating as Jin slowly crawls into his lap and embraces him completely, his breath faltering as Yamapi kisses back forcefully.

When they pull away just enough to speak, Jin smiles and bites his lip. “That’s what I want for Christmas.”

Yamapi thinks it’s a fair trade.


End file.
